endless_crusadefandomcom-20200214-history
Skill Tree: Arcane Arts
1.) Superior Intellect - As long as you have more Dexterity than any target on a spell you're casting, that spell has +15 Spell Effect. 2.) Mind Force - +10 Spell Effect. 3.) Overwhelming Stance - Upon use, the next spell you cast this turn gains +40 Spell Effect. One use per encounter. 4.) Sorceror's Stance - +7.5% Spell Effect. 5.) Stand Above - +5 Spell Effect. This bonus is increased to +20 Spell Effect while targeting enemies with 25% or less of their Max Hit Points. 6.) Powercast - +5% Spell Effect. 7.) Channel Energy - Whenever you cast a spell, you can spend 10 MP to have that spell gain +15% Spell Effect. 8.) Dangerous Sorceries - +15 Spell Effect. Whenever you cast a spell, you lose 3 Hit Points. 9.) Amplification - +10% Damage Dealt and Taken from Spells. 10.) Mark of Harm - Whenever you deal damage to an enemy with a spell, you mark that unit with a Mark of Harm. While under that mark's influence, that unit takes +10% Damage from Spells. Only one unit can be marked at a time. 11.) Mini - Overcast - Whenever you cast a spell, you have a +15% Chance for that spell to have +50% Spell Effect. 12.) Improve Sorceries - 25 MP - You gain + ( Spell Effect x 0.5 ) Spell Effect until end of turn. If Overcast, causes you to gain + ( Spell Effect x 0.8 ) Spell Effect until end of turn instead. 13.) Inferiority Complex - Whenever an enemy takes damage from one of your spells, you may deal an additional ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) damage to that unit. 14.) Mind Force II - +10 Spell Effect 15.) Mage's Flux - 20 MP - You gain 30 Spell Effect until end of turn. If Overcast, you gain ( Spell Effect ) Spell Effect until end of turn instead. 16.) Arcane Weaving - +15% Spell Effect. 17.) Lacerating Energy - Whenever you cast a spell that deals damage to an opponent, if that spell would deal at least 15% of that unit's Hit Points in damage ( Before Spell Resist ), that spell gains +5 Spell Effect and ignores Spell Resist. 18.) Powercast II - +10% Spell Effect. 19.) Expenditure - Whenever you cast a spell, if you didn't cast a spell since the beginning of your last turn, you gain +20% Spell Effect for that spell. 20.) Arcane Backfire - Whenever you cast a spell, you may deal ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) Magical Damage to all enemies in a ( Spell Effect x 0.1 + 2 )m AoE, then ( Spell Effect x 0.2 ) Magical Damage to yourself. Passively grants +5 Spell Effect. 21.) Amplification II - +20% Damage Dealt and Taken from Spells. 22.) Hit The Spot - Once per turn, you may choose a 5m area around a location of your choice. All enemies in that area lose 8 Spell Resist. 23.) Spell Sear - Whenever you Overcast a spell, that spell has an additional +20% Spell Effect. Mini-Overcast grants +10% Spell Effect instead. If you are using a Pyromancy Spell, that spell instead has +5% Base Spell Effect, +15% Mini-Overcast Spell Effect, and +25% Overcast Spell Effect. 24.) Greater Improve Sorceries - 60 MP - Causes you to gain ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) Spell Effect until end of turn. If Overcast, causes you to gain ( Spell Effect x 3 ) Spell Effect until end of turn instead. 25.) Vorpal Casting - Whenever you cast a spell for the first time in a turn, that spell Gains +25% Spell Effect. 26.) Mind Force III - +15 Spell Effect 27.) Magus - +15% Spell Effect 28.) Arcane Pressure - Your Magic Damage also depletes + ( 0.05 )% of your victims' max Hit Points per damage point inflicted. 29.) Powercast III - +15% Spell Effect. 30.) Vindicator's Boon - Upon use, you gain + ( Spell Effect x 0.5 )% Spell Effect until end of turn. One use per encounter. 31.) Spell Release - At the beginning of your turn, you gain a stack of Arcane Buildup, then lose 4 Hit Points for each stack of Arcane Buildup on you. Whenever you cast a spell, you can expend any number of stacks of Arcane Buildup to perform an Arcane Release, granting +12 Spell Effect for each stack of Arcane Buildup spent in this way. 32.) Amplification III - +35% Damage Dealt and Taken from spells. 33.) Fire Salvo - Upon use, calls down a salvo of seven fireballs on units in a 5m x 5m AoE around target location up to ( Spell Effect x 0.3 + 3 )m away. The Fireballs disperse themselves among all the units in the area. Each Fireball deals ( Spell Effect x 0.75 ) damage on impact. One use per encounter. 34.) Infernal Chances - Whenever you Overcast a spell, you gain a stack of Ridiculous Energies. On Overcasting any spell, you can expend any number of these stacks to grant you +40% Spell Effect on that spell. 35.) Rising Fire - 165 MP - Sends a flaming shockwave out across the battlefield, dealing [ ( Spell Effect x 2.75 ) + ( 3d20 ) ] damage to each enemy. If Overcast, the flames last until your next turn, causing enemies to take [ ( Spell Effect x 2.25 ) + ( 2d20 ) ] damage on your next turn as well. Passively grants you +20 Spell Effect and +30 Max MP. 36.) Revered Caster - Whenever you cast a spell, you have a 10% chance for that spell to have +40 Spell Effect. This chance is increased to 50% if this is the first spell you've cast this turn. 37.) Mind Force IV - +15 Spell Effect. 38.) Spell Adept - +15% Spell Effect. 39.) Powercast IV - +20% Spell Effect. 40.) Spell Warp - 50 MP - Improves your next spell, granting it + ( Spell Effect x 0.4 )% Spell Effect. That spell must be cast this turn. If Overcast, that spell gains + ( Spell Effect x 0.8 )% Spell Effect instead. Can't be cast the turn after it was cast. 41.) Paincasting - At the beginning of your turn, you gain a stack of Pain, then lose 0.5% of your Max Hit Points for each stack of Pain on you. You have +5% Spell Effect for each stack of Pain on you. At any time, you can remove all stacks of Pain from you at the cost of 10 Hit Points. Minimum of 1 Hit Points drained from stacks per turn. 42.) Amplification IV - +50% Damage dealt and taken from Spells. 43.) Bathe in Power - Upon use, you gain + ( Spell Effect x 1.5 ) Spell Effect until end of turn. One use per encounter. After use, you gain a passive + ( Spell Effect x 0.25 ) Spell Effect until end of encounter. One use per encounter. 44.) Spell Primacy - You have +50% Spell Effect. Your percent bonus effects for your Spell Effect deteriorate by 30% until end of turn whenever you cast a spell. 45.) Mind Force V - +20 Spell Effect. 46.) Deteriorating Power - You begin each encounter with ten Sorcery Stacks, which disappear at end of encounter. Each stack grants you +5% Spell Effect. Whenever you cast a spell, you lose a Sorcery Stack after you cast that spell. 47.) Powercast V - +25% Spell Effect. Percentage based Spell Effect bonuses have x 1.1 Effect. 48.) Intense Amplification - Upon use, you gain +25% Bonus Effect from your Flat and Percentage based bonuses to your Spell Effect until end of turn. Two uses per encounter. 49.) Blood Magic - Whenever you cast a spell, you can spend 5% of your Max Hit Points to grant that spell +50 Spell Effect. Also, whenever you lose a percentage of your Max Hit Points, you gain that much % Bonus Spell Effect until the end of your next or current turn, whichever comes first. 50.) Arcane Gamble - Whenever you cast a spell, you gain from +2% to +40% Spell Damage dealt and taken until your next turn. This ability can proc up to four times between your turns.